


A Place Where We Belong

by RebelJediPrincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, HEA, ben solo is lives, force dyad together, moodboard event, rey finds happiness, sfw, voices of the jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelJediPrincess/pseuds/RebelJediPrincess
Summary: Their final destination was Naboo. Travelling the Galaxy with Rey had been healing for him. It made him realize all the time that he missed out on with Rey, and how many opportunities he had wasted in the past. He knew deep down what he should have done all those years ago.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Marvellous Moodboard Event





	A Place Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingreadsalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingreadsalot/gifts).



> Here is the fic that is written for the Reylo Readers & Writers Marvelous Moodboard Event.   
> The beautiful moodboard created by darlingreadsalot, thank you for the moodboard.  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> A special thanks to beta, MyJediLife. The betas magic touch. You know very well that I could not do this without you. Thank you so much!

Both Ben and Rey had seen it. They would stand side by side in the end, even if neither saw how or why. They both assumed that the other would turn. Ben thought Rey would turn to the dark side, while Rey thought he would turn to the light - but both were wrong!

The moment that Rey felt him arrive, she began to realize what she saw and felt. She knew why she was supposed to bring both lightsabers with her - deep down she should have always known. 

Rey had continued to put up the front that she had before her grandfather. She knew what she could do with her force bond with Ben Solo. Instead of striking her grandfather down, like he had wanted, she had given Ben his grandfather's lightsaber - Which always should have been in the hands of a Skywalker. 

The two would fight their own battles together as one. They were stronger together - And Rey found herself filled with hope for the first time in a very long time. 

Whether they both won this battle or died, Rey had felt complete. For the first time in a long time, she wasn’t alone. Rey felt through the force that Ben felt the same peace within. Even with the raging battle ahead of and around them. 

They turned towards each other, face to face, taking a moment to look at each other, speaking unspoken words before they had to face their true enemy - Sheev Palpatine. 

There was a moment that they thought they would lose. When Rey came to, she felt alone. Lost, thinking that Ben had been killed. She rolled onto her back, feeling defeated. Her grandfather was much stronger than she was. Rey felt helpless as she laid there, looking up at the battle above them being waged by her grandfather. 

Rey could not deny the guilt she felt for leading her friends and her found family to Exegol. She felt like she had let everyone down, along with the galaxy itself.  _ “I’m sorry!”  _ she whispered, staring up at the battle happening above the Sith Eternal temple.

_ “Nothing is impossible!”  _ Leia’s voice whispered in her mind, bringing back old memories. 

Leia’s words reminded her of what her Master said before she left to follow Luke’s trail when searching for the  _ Wayfinder _ . The Jedi of the past. How many times has she tried this? Each time she had found she could not communicate with them. 

Rey knew she needed them. She needed answers. Rey needed guidance from someone who might have the answers. Anything that would help her, because she felt so very alone. 

_ “Be with me..” _ Rey repeated, over and over again as she allowed herself to surrender to the Force, letting it take her where she needed to be. 

Voice of the Jedi long gone whispered words of encouragement to her, where once she had heard only silence.

_ "These are your final steps, Rey. Rise, and take them.” _

Another man spoke next, his voice feeling vaguely familiar for some reason. _ “Rey." _

A woman’s voice came to her next, full of wisdom as it whispered her name,

_ "Rey." _

Another man’s voice was next, a different one than the other two.  _ "Rey." _

The man from before, with the familiar voice, spoke next with his own advice.  _ "Bring back the balance, Rey, as I did." _

Yet another woman’s voice offered her own advice next.  _ "The light. Find the light, Rey." _

The voices started blending together now, forming a cacophony of ancient wisdom meant for her ears only. 

_ "Every Jedi who ever lived, lives in you."  _

_ "The Force surrounds you, Rey."  _

_ "Let it guide you."  _

_ "Feel the Force flowing through you, Rey."  _

_ "Let it lift you." _

_ "Rise, Rey."  _

_ "We stand behind you, Rey."  _

_ "Rey."  _

_ "Rise in the Force, Rey."  _

_ "In the heart of a Jedi lies their strength."  _

_ "Rise."  _

_ "Rise." _

The last voice was very familiar to her, as it was the person she considered her first Master. Luke Skywalker’s voice rang through her head clearly with one last message for her:  _ "Rey, the Force will be with you. Always." _

  
  


***

  
  


There was only one person that Ben thought about as he was falling after Palpatine’s attack. Rey. Ben thought about everything he had done in the few seconds he had before hitting the hard rocks at the bottom of the crevice. Palpatine’s attack had felt like being flayed from the inside out, his blood sizzling in his veins as he flew backwards, helpless to stop it. As he lay on the rocks, in pain and trying desperately to stay conscious, Ben thought about what he should have done. He knew, deep down, that he felt something in that pull to the light. It was where he should have stayed, that the force was leading him. But he hadn’t done that. 

Ben had listened to someone who was manipulating him. As he breathed in shallowly, pain rocketing through his broken body, Ben tried to figure out why he did that. How could he let someone manipulate him for all those years?

_ “Ben, you need to let go of the past. Not live in it!”  _

There was a sudden focus in his thoughts as he heard the voice of his Uncle Luke - his former Master. “Luke..”

_ “Don’t focus on the past. Let it go! Focus on now! On what must be done.. Rise up!” _

The voice that spoke next was one he never heard, but Ben knew who it was on the inside. It was the voice of his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. Many others started speaking, as well, some of the voices softer than he always heard in his head. Most of them had stayed silent over the years. Now he knew Palpatine had made it harder to hear them all. 

_ “We all have trained you!” _

_ “We have all been by your side, Ben..” _

_ “We stand behind you!” _

_ “You have never been alone in this.”  _

_ “Bring back the balance, Ben. The power of all the Jedi is in you and Rey.” _

_ "The light. Find the light, Ben.. Rise up!” _

_ "Every Jedi who ever lived, lives in you." _

_ “The Skywalker blood runs through your veins..” _

_ “Use the force Ben. Let go.” _

Ben closed his eyes as the Jedi of the past, including his mother, spoke to him. Ben felt something flow through him even more as he saw flashes of all of them. He saw their struggles, as well, and then he reached out with the Force, Finding his balance as he felt Rey - and their bond as a dyad in the force. 

Within the moment he had taken to focus and find his balance, the pain he had felt eased up as the living Force was flowing around him and within him. It was purely on instinct that he pushed himself up, letting the force guide him. 

Ben knew to trust the Force, and to let the Force be his eyes. Calling upon the Force for strength, Ben leapt out of the crevice, taking his rightful place beside Rey in this battle. 

  
  


***

  
  


Ben could hear what Palpatine was saying to Rey as he ascended from the crevice. Rushing to Rey’s side, Ben called Anakin’s lightsaber to him, igniting the blade just before blocking the force lightning assault from Emperor Palpatine. 

Rey felt more complete when Ben was by her side once again. He had survived, and she heard Ben through their bond while her grandfather spoke. As Palpatine pointed out that he was all of the Sith, the two of them spoke together.

“We are all the Jedi!” 

It wasn’t just in their voice. The two heard the Jedi of the past within the Force speaking to them. The force had turned on Palpatine. Destroying the Sith lord once and for all with a backlash of energy that sizzled skin from bone and brought the temple down around them. 

With the destruction raining down around them, Ben quickly covered Rey with his body, not moving until things calmed around them, though they both could hear the destruction continue at a distance. He knew they would have to leave as soon as possible. Ben quickly looked Rey over to make sure she was okay. Rey’s safety was more important than he was. 

Rey looked at him, a wide smile on her face as she said softly, “Ben!”

They held each other's eyes, not saying a word, but letting everything flow through their bond. 

And then Rey surged forward, her lips claiming Ben’s in a kiss. 

After a few blissful moments, Ben pulled away, resting his forehead against Rey’s. 

“We better get moving!” Ben was enjoying the oneness with Rey, but they needed to get out of there. He was the first to get to his feet, reaching down to offer her his hand.

Rey smiled up at him, thinking about how she had wanted to take his hand the first time he had offered it to her. Finally, she slipped her hand into Ben’s,. standing beside him once more. 

They both hurried quickly to the ships they had used to get there. Taking off quickly after agreeing on a meeting place. Even though she could feel Ben’s hesitation, he agreed to follow her all the way to Ajan Kloss. His mother was gone, so he didn’t expect any heart felt welcome home. Not after everything he had done.

But Chewie and Maz Kanata gave him one - one he wasn’t sure he even deserved. It was Maz who gave him the medallion that had been his father’s. Ben knew he wasn’t deserving of it, he was no hero, and so he immediately turned around and presented it to Chewbacca. Chewie deserved it more than he.

Ben had things he knew he had to go through to make things better for those he had hurt. He also wanted to show Rey the galaxy while he made things right. Even though Rey had made it clear to Ben that he didn’t have to, he expressed the desire to make things right with her, even though they had shared a kiss on Exegol. 

  
  


***

  
  


There was a lot that Ben wanted to show Rey - and everything so far had been amazing. He liked seeing everything through her eyes. The experience of seeing everything through her eyes had become his favorite pastime, even if he had seen the location a thousand times before. Rey made him feel like a new man.. 

Their final destination was Naboo. Travelling the Galaxy with Rey had been healing for him. It made him realize all the time that he missed out on with Rey, and how many opportunities he had wasted in the past. He knew deep down what he should have done all those years ago. 

The Falcon landed near Varykino, and as Ben prepared the Falcon so that they could disembark, he found himself looking forward to the future for the first time since he was young.


End file.
